


Whatever a Moon Has Always Meant

by alpha_hydra



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_hydra/pseuds/alpha_hydra
Summary: Podfic version of my fic by the same name.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka





	Whatever a Moon Has Always Meant

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Whatever a Moon Has Always Meant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236580) by [alpha_hydra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_hydra/pseuds/alpha_hydra). 



> This is my first ever attempt at podfic! Please listen in AO3 or download and listen locally whenever. Please do leave a comment if you listened and enjoyed it!

Listen here:

[Link to file hosted on Google drive here.](https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/1p3_LM_b6_TMl8ceKFepkERNGJMD8z0fp)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on tumblr @alpha-hydra, or twitter @AlphaAo3


End file.
